Sueño de Primavera
by Nymaerya
Summary: Ella nunca se imaginó que la más grande de las civilizaciones caería en una espiral de caos y horror. Este fic pertenece al reto #49 'Celebrando los 50,000 posts' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Disclaimer: el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenece a George RR Martin.


Fuego y sangre reinaba en Valyria. El humo consumía el cielo, dejándolo en un color gris, el color de la desesperación. No importa cuán grande o fuerte o elegante la torre fuera, caía como todas. Rocas con espuma negra, caían sin piedad por las calles, aplastando a todo lo que alcance. Era el reino del horror.

Dragones volaban sin rumbo, sin sus jinetes, buscando alguna salida a ese terror, a esa pesadilla, pero nunca pudieron. Gritos y lamentos se escuchaba desde los humanos hasta los mismos dragones, uniendo a todos como animales, sin distinción ninguna. Llovía piedras, lava, dragones heridos o muertos, había terremotos tan catastróficos que partían montañas en dos, grandes olas masticaban las costas y parte de la ciudad. El infierno se estaba abriendo.

Niños intentaban esconderse, madres llevaban a sus hijos muertos en brazos y hombres corrían con un amigo, o a su amada en la espalda, heridos, con la esperanza en sus ojos. No importaba, iban a morir. Los ladrones no se atrevían a robar, más que no se atrevían a enfrentarse a tal miedo, e incluso había personas que se habían rendido y esperaban sentados a la muerte. Dragones luchaban entre sí, nerviosos y asustados, con sus temibles fuegos, pero no arregló nada, porque espadas de fuego les atravesaban como un cuchillo a la mantequilla.

Las calles estaban teñidas de rojo, las carreteras eran brillantes por el magma, los edificios ya eran la mitad de altos que tan orgullosos y rectos eran, y la oscuridad iba absorbiendo toda la ciudad poco a poco. El agua se chocaba constantemente con la lava, convirtiendo todo en una piedra extrañamente negra, pero el agua había conquistado partes de la tierra de la civilización, volviéndose más pequeña y vulnerable.

Había un palacio que antes relucía de blanco, pero ahora era negro y gris por el humo y la ceniza, que era meramente familiar. Escuchabas gritos de seres queridos, de dolor, de horror, de miedo, pero en una ventana estaba asomada una niña de pelo claro como la ceniza, durmiendo como una princesa de un dulce sueño, ingenua y absorta de lo que pasaba en su alrededor. Su dulce rostro de inocencia delataba un sueño feliz como el verano, o bello como la primavera. Sería el último sueño de primavera que ella tendría. La niña dulcemente se despertó, y cuando por fin sus ojos violetas se cruzaron con el gris cielo, una roca del cielo cayó y mató a todo lo que la niña una vez amó.

Un golpe en el pecho vació todo el aire que tenía, forzándola a respirar más fuerte que nunca. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, hambrientos de luz, y sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que no se podía distinguir el color lila de sus ojos. Estaba blanca como la nieve, aunque ella sentía su sangre palpitar por todos los extremos de su cuerpo, sus manos y pies temblando, pero su estaba más despierta que nunca, y su cabeza más rápida y clara. Quería correr, saltar, huir, luchar, quería sentirse viva, con el vello erizado y parpadeando y moviendo los ojos con rapidez. Intentó gritar, pero el silencio ahogaba cualquier sonido. Por un momento creyó estar sorda, hasta que escuchó los pájaros cantar, el agua fluir, las alas de dragones batían. Era el sonido de la mañana, de un día normal, aunque ella se sentía más viva que nunca.

Se miró a su cuerpo, temiendo encontrar alguna herida o cardenal del meteorito, algún signo de que fue real. Al ver que estaba ilesa, se tranquilizó. Se sentó en su cama, con los pies sin poder tocar nada, disfrutando el vacío. Al levantarse y ponerse de pie le resultó extraño, como si no se hubiera despertado en años.

Con nada más que una camisa que asomaba sus delgadas piernas, caminó por el largo pasillo que tanto había corrido cuando era más pequeña. El suelo seguía siendo blanco, y el sol resaltaba lo bello y fino que es. Anduvo en un rumbo sin fin, sin saber concretamente a dónde ir, pero sabía que debía seguir caminando. Finalmente, sus pies decidieron pararse en una gran puerta bañada en oro, entre abierta para dejar fluir el aire.

La habitación olía a naranjas, un olor cariñosamente familiar para ella. Era como su habitación, pero en vez de libros y escrituras, había espadas y demás armas. En la terraza que estaba conectada con la habitación, se podía ver de espaldas a su hermano Gaemon, alto y esbelto. Escuchó a su hermana entrar, y divertido, entró a la habitación. Al ver el rostro de su hermana y cómo le flaqueaban las piernas, se asustó y se acercó a ella.

—Daenys, ¿te encuentras bien? —su hermano preguntó inocencia para no herir a su hermana—.

Daenys masculló algo con la boca, pero al intentar recordar lo que pasó, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y se desmayó, no sin antes sentir los fuertes brazos de su hermana agarrándola.

Estaba en otro sitio, una isla, de piedra negra y de cielos nublados. Había un castillo, no, un pequeño palacio, con destellos naranjas y amarillos a su alrededor, con dos o tres dragones volando sobre ella. Vio a una mujer hermosa a la que le resultaba vagamente familiar, y a un hombre de pelo plateado y una sonrisa sincera en los labios. _Gaemon._ Si el hombre era Gaemon, la mujer debía de ser ella. Estaban juntos, de la mano, mientras veían a dos niños jugando por los patios con nombres de Aegon y Elaena.

Se despertó de nuevo en una cama que no era la suya. A su lado, su hermano y su padre la miraban como si fuera el último animal de su especie. Esta vez se sentía débil y mareada, pero por fin se dispuso a hablar.

—He tenido una visión —fue todo lo que logró decir—.

Su hermano y su padre se miraron entre sí y la miraron de nuevo, asintiendo con la cabeza para que ella pudiera seguir hablando.

—He visto Valyria, en una manta apocalíptica de caos y horror. Dragones y personas morían iguales, niños y adultos, mujeres y hombres. Había olas más grandes que la más alta torre que se podía haber construido, grietas tan grandes como montañas en el suelo, lava saliendo de todas partes como el agua en una fuente. He visto el infierno, Padre, y se volverá a abrir, pero esta vez será de verdad —respiró hondo y continuó—. Luego, cuando me desmayé, estábamos Gaemon y yo en una isla no muy grande con piedra negra como tierra y siempre nublado —vio a su padre decir en silencio algo acabado en 'dragón'—. Estaban nuestros hijos jugando, un niño y una niña. Éramos felices.

Durante una larga pausa silenciosa, ella intentó recordar más mientras su padre no había cambiado de expresión desde que la escuchó. Al fin, suspiró y la miró con decisión y amor.

—Has visto Rocadragón, a pesar de que jamás has estado allí. Debemos de irnos de aquí cuánto antes. No sabemos cuándo puede ocurrir el cataclismo, pero debemos de irnos ya —su padre se levantó, cansado y mayor como era, y empezó a correr levemente por los pasillos, llamando a todos los que estaban en el palacio.

En la habitación se quedaron ella y su hermano Gaemon, quienes se miraban entre sí, sin palabras. Hasta ahora, Daenys nunca se había fijado en lo atractivo que era su hermano; parecía casi un adulto con sus seis y diez años; el pelo le llegaba por los hombros, fino hilo plateado, y sus rasgos se volvieron finos y masculinos. Agarraba la mano de su hermana con miedo a que se vuelva a desmayar; hasta sus dos y diez años de vida, Daenys Targaryen jamás se había desmayado o había dado signos de miedo o debilidad. Era una muchacha sana y fuerte, enfrentándose a todos sus miedos. Pero esta vez sus miedos la consumaron.

—Cuando te vi así, me asusté. Parecías que ibas a morir en cualquier momento, y cuando te caíste al suelo, mi pesadilla se hizo realidad —ella sabía que su hermano estaba enamorado de ella desde que la propia Daenys tenía memoria, aunque ella no dio signos de amor más profundos que los de una hermana a su hermano—. Te agarré, y pesabas tan poco y parecías tan pequeña —Gaemon dio una pausa para relajarse—. Hasta ahora, nunca te había visto así, Daenys. Nunca te había visto tan asustada, tan vulnerable. No me vuelvas a dar esos sustos. No me dejes solo en este mundo.

Daenys sonrió débilmente y abrazó a su hermano, con dolor en sus brazos, ni una palabra esperando en sus labios. Se abrazaron por un largo tiempo, y cuando Daenys sintió el calor de su hermano, un signo de que estaba vivo y sano, se echó a llorar como una niña pequeña, algo que ella nunca había hecho.


End file.
